fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bandana
Bandana, formerly known as Dark Overlord Ammit, Ruler of the Ten Yama Kings and Judge of Morality and sometimes referred to as Bandana D, was a demon that had complete control over Huangquan, the maze-like afterlife where the souls of sinners were sent upon death. As the Elder Demon in charge of Huangquan, Overlord Ammit resided in the 11th Tomb of Huangquan, where he watched over upon both the living and dead, constantly judging their morality in order to discern whether they are noble enough to move peacefully into the afterlife upon their passing. After inaccurately judging the morality of buddhist monk named Shènglún and sending him to Huangquan, the Ten Yama Kings believed Overlord Ammit to have lost his ability to accurately judge the living. As such, his tomb was desecrated and an enchantment placed upon its debris, reincarnating Overlord Ammit as a mortal being reborn in the 5th century. As a normal human now with mortal weaknesses, formerly-known as Overlord Ammit sought to reclaim his power and stature as the ruler of hell. To reach his goals, the man contacted a practitioner of black magic to be broken free of the curse the Ten Yama Kings placed upon him and return to his throne. Unfortunately, the spell backfired on the man, instead transforming him into a living piece of cloth. The black magic practitioner, unsure of how to transform him back into his mortal (or immortal) form, tried a variety of enchantments on the man, and one eventually caused his entire existence to be erased to all but the witch. With no other options, the black magic practitioner opened a portal and sent Overlord Ammit-turned man-turned cloth into another world. This world, the man-turned cloth would later learn, was called Planet Popstar. While he blissfully was tossed around the planet by the wind, it wasn't long until he was picked up by strange orange creature with a lust for power. When the creature, a Waddle Dee, picked the cloth up, Overlord Ammit's mind was pushed into the brain of the innocent creature, and he quickly set to work making himself as strong as possible. For many years Overlord Ammit trained in a martial arts tournament known as Megaton Punch, and was deemed as rather insignificant even among the others of his kind. Vowing the make a name for himself, and eventually grow to become a powerful demon like he once was, Overlord Ammit continued growing stronger, even taking up a spear as his weapon. Like all Waddle Dees, Overlord Ammit was forced to be a loyal servant to Dream Land's self-proclaimed ruler, King Dedede. Though Ammit despised the penguin-like being, he obediently followed every order, primarily to get close to strongest known warrior in this world: a pink spherical being named Kirby. Knowing that Kirby's strength was the key to regaining his former glory, Ammit reluctantly did as he was told and slowly became known by the pink puffball as a friend (something Ammit despised). Because he lacks a mouth and is unable to speak, Ammit became known to others as, simply, "Bandana Waddle Dee", and the blue bandana that contained Ammit's soul was deemed as nothing more than an insignificant bandana. While he disliked being known by such a generic name, he did enjoy being able to easily camouflage himself among others of his kind due to his rather generic look. Physical Appearance Overlord Ammit's original appearance is unknown, even to the Ten Yama Kings. He spent all of his time secluded in the 11th Tomb, watching over the living and dead, and never showed himself to anyone nor allowed anyone to enter his domain. As "Bandana", he is a simple piece of blue cloth. He seems capable of growing limbs from his cloth due to an unspecified power, and is capable of wielding a spear even without being on his host - which appears to be just another generic Waddle Dee. Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Bizarre Infinity Ammit, known by the moniker Bandanna D, appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Bizarre Infinity as a playable character in Wave 2 of the unlockable characters. He is unlocked during a cutscene in story mode where the Life Giving Magi touches the bandanna on Bandanna Dee's head, where it appears to come to life. In the story mode, it is further revealed that Ammit was actually under a sleep, where the touch from Life Giving Magi actually sparked him to life. Utilizing his spear and his contorting body to attack, Bandanna D is a SSSS Tier Character with excellent range and mobility options, with the tip of his spear dealing additional damage that puts him fairly high on the tier list. Gallery Bandana no arm.png Bandanna D.png Trivia * Overlord Ammit mentally refers to himself as "a simple hat-wearing goon" as he goes about his business trying to obtain Kirby's power. Whether this is an insult to himself or not is up for debate. * Rather ironically, Overlord Ammit, as "Bandana", seeks to regain his power and, notably, his immortality. As he is an inanimate object, he is technically immortal in his current form. ** Also it is likely that, should Ammit have died while as a mortal, he would have at least returned to Huangquan, where he could have discovered a way to return to his original strength. * Oddly Ammit, for whom Overlord Ammit was named, was a female demon who devoured the impure souls of the deceased - this contradicts the fact that Overlord Ammit is male. ** Another oddity is that Ammit existed in Egyption mythology, whereas Overlord Ammit's backstory is heavily based on Chinese mythology. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Objects Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Males